moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlight
PsiCorps |side2 = Russia |side3 = |side4 = |goal1 = Capture the Leninsk Cosmodrome's Rocket Launch Bays Protect the captured rocket launch bays while its contents are being extracted by Drillers |goal2 = Keep the Cosmodrome secure |goal3 = |goal4 = |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |commanders3 = |commanders4 = |forces1 = Full Soviet-PsiCorps arsenal |forces2 = Full Russian arsenal |forces3 = |forces4 = |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe |casual3 = |casual4 = |music = Nine Realms (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Moonlight is the twelfth and final Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte.. I understand the stress has been a lot on your mind, but please have faith in me - we are nearly ready. No more skulking around in shadows. No more futilely pulling strings. Soon, we will have the power to make our vision not only overt, but a reality. Our armies have been building slowly, and they will soon strike. The treaty between the Pacific Front and China is broken, and now fighting desperately rages on in Korea. I believe the former will soon return to the status of being conquered instead of being a partner in crime. Furthermore, to discourage anymore rash moves by Chinese command, I faked intelligence reports that the Union has more MIDAS warheads, and while the Soviets, I think, also have seen the reports, they for obvious purposes have decided to keep our charade going. Now, comes the final move. You've been with me all these hard times, it's only fitting I give you the honor of this task. With the Soviets having to divert most of their armies to the East, control in Europe is wavering. Further, I sense something odd with our Comrade-Commander, who is back to his usual operations in America. Maybe he suspects something, but that is neither here nor there. What I need you to do is capture the Leninsk Cosmodrome in the Kazakh SSR.. yes it's an odd request, I understand that. But do you have faith in me, or my vision? You have so far, this is one path on that step. If you are confused, look at the future with your mind's eye.." Objective 1: Capture the Rocket Launch Bay. Objective 2: Defend the Rocket Launch Bay until extraction is complete. Objective 3: Capture and defend the remaining Launch Bays. Events Into the Cosmodrome Due to the Rocket Launch Bays vitality to their great endeavor, the Proselyte commanded his task force at the Leninsk Cosmodrome to finish the extraction of the rocket engines. The initial task forces, consisting of 6 Lasher Tanks, 4 Borillos, 2 Wolfhounds and some PsiCorps Troopers, immediately launched an attack on the nearest outpost. Just as the units opened fire, the Russians were alerted and called in a large number of reinforcements. However, it would take them two hours to arrive, forcing the Proselyte to work quickly. The Epsilon task force advanced to an enemy checkpoint, with Wolfhounds providing cover against incoming Terror Drones. Reinforcements soon arrived, with several Drillers deploying infantry and newly sent Gatling Tanks offering additional protection from terror drones. The Proselyte launched an attack on the entrance to the base, and once its defenses fell sent Engineers to capture the base, Rocket Launch Bays, and a nearby Tech Maintenance Center. With the Rocket Launch Bays captured, the Russians began to surround the Proselyte's forces in multiple directions. Using captured buildings, the task force was able to build more Wolfhounds and train more PsiCorps Troopers. Shortly afterwards, Drillers came to complete the extraction. The arrival of each one resulted in the completion of the extract mission by 10%. In the course of ten extractions, he received reinforcements including Borillos, Lasher Tanks, Tesla Cruisers, Initiates, PsiCorps Troopers and Gatling Tanks. Occupying the first launch bay With the extractions complete, the Proselyte was told that one was not enough, and there were an additional three Launch Bays in the area that needed to be secured. Fortunately, an MCV arrived on the battlefield to allow construction of a base. At this time there was still approximately one and a half hours before the arrival of the main Russian troops. The Proselyte cleaned up an area in front of the initial base and deployed his MCV there, followed by support troops including Kirov Airships. With Wolfhounds and PsiCorps Troopers providing a reliable defense, he captured the two Tech Oil Derricks near his new base. He then discovered that the Russians built an Iron Curtain Device and used it to protect the three rockets. He first used the Kirov Airships to destroy the Tesla Reactors on the north base, cutting off the enemy's power, before using Wolfhounds to destroy everything except the Rocket Launch Bay there. Since the rocket was also protected by the Iron Curtain, the Proselyte could do little more than put an Engineer on standby there, and begin preparations to power down the Iron Curtain. Occupying the second launch bay The northwestern base was larger and more heavily defended. Not only was the Iron Curtain Device located here, but so were several Apocalypse Tanks. The Proselyte slowly destroyed the base from the northwest side using Scud Launchers while defending against enemy Kirov Airships attacking his base. As his attacking forces continued to advance, the power at the northwestern base was also interrupted, which allowed Engineers, already at the site of the north base, to quickly seize the opportunity to capture the second rocket. As before, the Proselyte received reinforcements each time the Drillers completed several rounds of their extraction tasks. Knowing that two more rockets had been stolen, the Russian army sent forces in an attempt to destroy them. However, there were a large number of units of the Proselyte near the two rockets. Despite their top siege weapons like Kirovs, the Russian counterattack failed. Occupying the third launch bay Before destroying the base in the west, the Proselyte added PsiCorps Troopers and quickly surrounded the third rocket not far from them in the direction of the base station on the northwest side. Then, an Engineer captured the last one. The Russian Army arrives By this point, the main Russian force had already reached the southeast, bringing with them a large number of forces including many Apocalypse Tanks. These major forces quickly destroyed the base that the Proselyte had initially captured and the bases he had built himself. This forced him to stick to the last rocket at all costs, and the ten rounds of extractions were successfully completed before the main forces approached the base on the west side. Aftermath The successful takeover of the Leninsk Cosmodrome eventually made the Russians realized that Yuri is the one responsible for the recent events. He contacted the Proselyte to not worry, as it now no longer matters and merely a thing of the past. Yuri announced to his followers, the Proselyte included, that their time has finally come, and from now on, they will be known as the Epsilon Army. He closed his declaration by stating: "Mankind's future shall be ours to command and conquer!" After the Epsilon Army is founded, the Proselyte oversaw their buildup of a large military force strong enough to challenge the Allies and the Soviets using unconventional but effective weapons. He is also involved in the Epsilon's taking of Antarctica, where it henceforth becomes the Epsilon's base of operations. It takes two years before the Epsilon forces are ready to reveal themselves to the world. The Proselyte is given the honor to take part in their action to make the world know of Epsilon's existence: exposing the Russians' lies that has kept the world in check. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 90000 * Countdown before the Russian reinforcements arrive: 2:30:00 * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 80000 * Countdown before the Russian reinforcements arrive: 2:15:00 * The enemy will protect Rocket Launch Bays by Iron Curtain Device some time. Mental * Starting credits: 70000 * Countdown before the Russian reinforcements arrive: 2:00:00 * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. * The enemy will protect Rocket Launch Bays by Iron Curtain Device some time, but more often than in Normal difficulty. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the player would not get MCV after extracting the first rocket, but a Stalin's Fist instead; however, Saboteur could be trained from Soviet Barracks. * Hammer Defenses existed in the Russian bases in version 3.0, and all of them was removed in version 3.3 because Hammer Defense had been used only by China before Juggernaut. * Drillers extracted slower in version 3.0. zh:月光 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions